slime_loversfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Kaihedgie
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Slime Enclave Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Need help? Hey I'm just a fan of yours from Deviantart and was wondering if you wanted help with anything in particular for your wiki here. I got some experience from another wiki, so hope I can be of assistance. RedSlimeGirl 20:00, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Alrighty, I'll try to help out with red links and character pages when I can :3 RedSlimeGirl 20:53, May 20, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome. I just hope I can keep being of assistance to this wiki o.o; RedSlimeGirl 01:28, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Frigidman, but I suck, so don't expect anything good there RedSlimeGirl 01:03, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Oh why thanks! ^_^ But I got a lot I need to improve on o.o; RedSlimeGirl 01:16, May 29, 2012 (UTC) If any pages have a few problems, I'll snuff them out or you can point me to them if stuff is missing, I'll be sure to grab the information for it if I can. your the founder of slime world? Awesome! let me know if i can help! :D